


Submission

by AfterTheTempest (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Breathplay, Felix wears dresses and stuff because fuck gendered clothes, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Exchange, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, whispers im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AfterTheTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't look at me I'm lolix trash.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me I'm lolix trash.

Felix's eyes purposely didn't meet Locus'. His eyelids were drooped a bit, the dim lighting in the bedroom encompassed them. He was standing, maybe two feet in front of the bed, Locus sat on the edge. Kicking off his boots Felix reached his thin arms behind himself, tugging quickly at the button connecting the collar at the back of his neck, straining a bit he reached the second one. The material of his dress started to slip off of his shoulders so he shrugged it off, in one fluttering movement it dropped, pooling around his ankles, displaying his underwear for Locus.

Thin, pink panties clung to Felix's crotch, an equally light garter belt connected to frilly pink thigh highs. He leaned down, picking something up off the ground, out of Locus' line of sight. In moments he was perched on Locus' lap, his free hand pulling at Locus' tight shirt before he wrestled him out of it, face already turning red with a slight frustration. Either way his hand then moved to unbutton Locus' pants in one movement, after he leaned back off the man's crotch a bit. One of Locus' hands pressed against his back, keeping him from falling backwards, the pressure felt gentle on his back and he knew that soon those hands wouldn't be remotely gentle with light touches, hell, the fact they were now was surprising.

Locus' pants were unbuttoned and the fly was down, Felix's hand moving up to cup his cock through his boxers, rubbing lightly as he leaned forwards to press his lips against Locus' harshly. His other hand was tight on his knife and his fingers twitched against it, nervous. Usually Locus took charge but with some angry yelling and slightly feeling related talks there was a grumbled agreement to let Felix take the upper hand. He wasn't too sure though about when he should bring the knife into play, he knew where liked to feet the cool metal pressed but he couldn't say he knew where Locus like it.

Either way, Felix shifted his hips forwards, pulling his hand off of Locus' cock as it grew harder, tugging at the man's lip with his teeth he pressed his hips down against Locus. The position he was in allowed him to press his cock down into Locus' a bit, so he did. Rocking his hips against Locus' he just kept kissing him, grinning against the man's lip. The only response he got was Locus rocking up against him, catching him off guard. A soft whine sounded from him and his free hand clung to Locus' shoulder. Both were hard now and the precum from Felix's dick made a wet spot on his panties. Locus did it again, rocking up against Felix, one of his hands was behind him, holding them up. The other hand moved to Felix's cock, thumb rubbing circles into the front of his panties, over the head of his cock. The wet spot spread as Locus spread the precum around even more. Felix growled angrily as control slipped from his grip, his hand shakily left the knife next to them on the bed, both hands gripped Locus' shoulders so he could himself up.

A hand slipped into Felix's panties, pulling his dick out. Locus' rough hand started to move up and down a bit at the end of his cock, his thumb still rubbed against the head, but more directly this time. Lips met his ear, biting and licking.

"Fuck, I fucking hate you it was my turn." Felix's voice was shaky and hitched in the middle of his sentence as his cock was given a little squeeze. 

"It's not my fault you're so _fucking eager_  but too slow to start anything." Locus' words were growled against Felix's throat and he shivered before teeth met his throat, biting a bit harshly. The younger man's breaths were shaky as his cock was pumped, bruises forming against his neck. "Now get up."

Locus' hands pulled away from Felix's body, leaving him rocking his hips to find friction before he snapped out of it, eyebrows pushing down into a glare. He complied either way, he knew he needed Locus to touch him, to fuck him, to do _something_. His panties still clung to his hips however the front was pulled down, pressed up against the underside of his cock, Locus hadn't made a move to remove them. He stood in front of Locus, fully on display. In seconds Locus was pushing him, pressing him into the nearest wall. His cheek pressed against the cold wall and a hand roughly grabbed his cock, tugging on it more so than pumping it. He whined loudly, bucking into the hand and when there was a pause in the friction he was left trembling, Locus grabbed his hands and pulled them behind his back, Felix didn't resist the ties put in place to hold his wrists back, he merely rutted up against the wall as best he could.

"Eager aren't you, fucking slut." Locus spat out the words and Felix flushed faintly with embarrassment but any protest died on his lips when the hand returned to his cock, drawing out a quiet groan. He growled a bit angrily, frustrated that had everything had turned around so quickly but he still bucked into Locus' still hand, unable to stop his motions because his cock was hard and leaking precum and he just wanted to cum before Locus stopped him. "Fucking my hand? You want me to just let you fuck my hand like the needy little slut you are?"

Felix whimpered as Locus' words were said softly from behind him, this was the most talkative he'd been pretty much ever and he found himself nodding as he rocked his hips back and forth.

"Let me hear it. Tell me how much you want it." Locus' voice was softer and he leaned closer, biting at Felix's shoulders. The younger man shivered and Locus' hand tightened a bit, his hips rocked faster.

"Oooh fuck no!" Felix's voice would have had a bit of a singsong tone if his voice hadn't hitched, broken into a moan as he drove himself closer to an orgasm.

"Tell me how much you fucking need to cum." Locus growled the words against Felix's ear, hand tightening so he was practically just pulling on the younger man's dick as he pumped his hand even faster. "Then I might just let you."

Felix didn't need any more encouragement because he was so close and he sagged against the wall as his cock was pumped, whimpering.

"What was that?" Locus' hand sped up even more as he bit into the younger man's shoulder.

"F-fuck! Please l-let me c-cum." Felix whimpered as his orgasm rapidly approached. "P-please, please, pl-pleas-" His voice hitched as he came onto Locus' hand but the rapid, rough movements didn't stop, Felix cried out quietly as his cock was brought to full hardness again. He was trembling, Locus' back to his chest. Pants escaped from him and Locus was pushing him to the bed, ripping off the flimsy panties and as soon as Felix was laying on the bed he tugged off the thigh highs. The lace at the top tore slightly and they were soon in a crumpled pile at the foot of the bed.

"You wanted to cum right?" Locus growled into Felix's ear, leaning down to bite at his neck, hand fumbling around over the sheets. Soon he found what he was looking for and the cold metal of the knife blade pressed against his stomach, the smooth, flat side of  the blade ran over his skin, stopping near his hips. Locus turned the knife, lightly pressing the tip against Felix's hip. "Well I'm going to have a say in exactly how many times you do it."

"N-No, don't. That's not fucking f-fair!" Felix gave a light gasp when his cock was in Locus' hand again. His back arched a bit as the older man started to rub the head, he squirmed, hips moving, he had pressed up into the knife enough that it left a nick in his hip.

"I'm just giving you what you asked for."

Felix's chest heaved as Locus started to roughly pump his hand, squeezing his cock. Loud pants and whines fell from his lips and he bucked up his hips when he felt the light pressure of the knife lift from his stinging hip. Soon enough Locus' hand moved to his throat instead, constricting his breathing.

Locus wasn't the biggest asshole, they did have a safe word, but Felix had never used it, no matter how far Locus pushed.

His breath wasn't cut off too long, only until he came a second time which was mere moments later. Locus pulled his hands off Felix's body, the younger man panted heavily but he knew Locus wasn't done with him yet. Locus was barely in his line of sight, standing beside the bed now, pulling his pants and boxers off his hips.

"Get on the floor." Locus growled the order before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Felix instantly knew what he would be doing and he merely complied, rolling off the bed and landing on the carpet with a soft thud. Hands still bound he managed to crawl on his knees until his was positioned between Locus' legs. There was no warning, as he expected, before his hair was tugged at, leaving his lips hovering over Locus' cock.

Felix let his mouth fall open and as he did so Locus pressed his head down, forcing his cock into the younger man's mouth. He complied, struggling to stay up on his knees as he was feeling a bit weak. He felt Locus reach behind him, barely able to reach his bound hands, with a slight struggle he pulled off the bindings around his wrists but soon they were gone, Locus' other hand was still rough in his hair, yanking up and pulling down, forcing his cock in and out of Felix's mouth.

"Touch yourself." Locus said lowly and Felix shivered, taking one of his know free hand and wrapping it around his sensitive dick. He winced a bit as he started to move his hand, up and down. He was lost in his movements, running his tongue over the cock in his mouth and rubbing his thumb over the head of his own. Felix heard and uncapping sound and let out a groan around Locus' cock, already holding his free hand out to Locus so his fingers could be coated in lube. "You know what to do, fuck yourself for me until you cum. Then keep doing it."

Felix was unable to nod as Locus was still forcing his head up and down. Pumping his own cock he slipped his lubed up hand between his slightly spread legs, pushing at his entrance with one finger. As the finger slowly slipped in he begun and pump his own cock faster. Locus pulled his head up, off his cock, hand on Felix's cheek, thumb inside the younger's mouth, holding it open. Silvia coated Felix's lips and his eyes squeezed shut. His chest started to heave with pants and he slowly slipped in a second finger.

"For all your talk you're a big, fucking slut. You want me to fuck you, don't you? Even though you've cum how many times now. How many times so far?" Locus stared down at Felix with a bored expression.

"O-Only two so f-far." Felix groaned, rocking against his two fingers and rubbing the head of his cock.

"Only two? I think you can do at least five." Locus leaned back a bit, eyes still on Felix as he fucked himself.  "And I think you're going to be begging me for more after that."

Felix shuddered, slipping in a third finger and pumping his hand faster. His chest heaved as panted, quickly approaching a third orgasm.

"Don't forget to keep going until I tell you to stop."

Felix whimpered, finally bringing himself to orgasm, cum covered his hand and he just kept rocking on his fingers, squeezing his cock. His whimpering grew in volume as he rubbed the head of his cock, squirming a bit. Locus smirked a bit, putting his hand under Felix's chin, forcing his to make eye contact.

"How do you want to cum next? Do you want me to touch you again?" Locus spoke in a low tone and Felix shuddered, hands slowing a bit as he nodded.

"Y-Yes please," Felix whimpered lowly. "F-Fuck, plea..se touch m-me." He started to pant again, squeezing his own cock a bit.

"I'll see what I can do, hands off." Felix complied, stopping his movements and letting his hands rest at his sides, one coated with cum, the other with lube. Locus stood, gripping Felix's hair as he pulled him to the wall, he crawled on his knees, trying to keep up with the pulling. He was pulled up and pushed against the wall, Locus sank lower and there was no warning or gentle movements as Locus took Felix's cock in his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the head. Felix whimpered and his knees shook. The over stimulation made him tremble, knees close to buckling, Locus' hands pressed against his hips roughly, keeping him up against the wall. 

Locus moved his mouth, just the head of Felix's cock in his mouth now. He sucked lightly and dragged his tongue over it, making the younger man whimper and tear up. Felix's thighs trembled and his arms hung limply at his sides. Slowly, Locus took all of Felix's cock into his mouth, humming lowly and starting to bob his head. Suddenly it was too much again and Felix came, knees shaking pitifully as he whimpered lowly. Locus growled against the cock in mouth, having swallowed all of Felix's mess. He kept going though, leaving the younger man to whimper, not daring to push Locus off of him. Mere moments later Felix was hard again, although squirming. Locus pulled his mouth off Felix's cock with a soft pop. 

"Now, you're going to bend over the bed and beg me to fuck you," Locus growled, rising to his feet and looking down at Felix who complied without any words. Soon he had his arms and face pressed to the bed, ass in the air, lights just slightly spread. The older man followed, giving a low hum of approval, giving his ass a firm slap. Felix jumped a bit, letting out a low whine as he felt Locus' hand give his ass a squeeze.

"F-fuck. Just f-fuck m-ah!" Felix bit into his lip as another smack hit the same spot on his ass. "P-Please fuck me." He groaned lowly and gave a low whine as he felt a finger slip into his entrance. He pressed his hips back a bit and found himself giving in, rocking against the one finger. One. He would have been disappointed in himself if another smack hadn't hit the same spot on his behind.  He groaned lowly and found himself now rocking onto two fingers.

"Do you even _deserve_ my fucking dick?" Felix was surprised Locus hadn't spit on him, he was sure he was ranked below dirt at this point, needily rocking against the older man's fingers.

"N-no! I d-don't." Felix whimpered as a third finger slipped inside him and Locus started to move his fingers in time with Felix's hips. "I d-don't deserve i-it, sir!" A blush spread rapidly over Felix's cheeks, ears turning red as well. Locus hadn't asked to be called sir. Maybe he did like this as much as Locus. Maybe he liked it more.

"But you want it don't you?" Felix nodded rapidly, biting down on the thin sheets. He found himself cumming again and he whined, knees finally giving out. He dropped to the carpet with a thud on his knees in front of the bed now. Locus stood above him, shaking his head. "You need to go at least one more round, how do you want me to fuck you?"

"I-I don't care j-just fuck me." Felix's voice was low and weak as he stood on shaky legs. Locus pushed him back to the wall, pushing him against it. With some struggle Felix's legs were around Locus' wait, the older man easily holding him up, Felix noted as Locus entered him it seemed to be a bit gentler, tipping off the obvious, this power struggle was coming to end. The didn't stop Locus from sinking his teeth into Felix's shoulder and kissing him sloppy and rough. He started to move in and out of Felix, rough and hard. The younger man's head tipped back, resting against the wall as he whimpered and whined.

Locus quite simply fucked him, moving in and out, biting at his neck. Felix was panting, nearly slipping in and out of consciousness. He remembered Locus' lips on his and his cock pressing into his sweet spot over and over. He felt himself orgasm one last time and he felt Locus pound into his increasingly limp body until he finally came as well.

Felix didn't remember Locus cleaning him up, he never did. It seemed Locus would fuck him so goddamn hard he never got to see the aftercare he really got. But hell if it mattered to him. Their relationship was all kinds of fucked up and he was content where he was, laying in bed, moonlight coming in through the window. Locus was sleeping now, back facing Felix. The younger man easily spotted the scars against dark skin, he shifted closer. With his nose pressed to Locus' back he curled up, not really spooning but kind of close. His eyes fell shut and he fell asleep, getting much needed rest for his abused body.


End file.
